


If You Love Him(let him go)

by fandomsandfries



Series: Don't Dream It's Over (my PJO & HOO drabbles) [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, minor PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandfries/pseuds/fandomsandfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico's angry, Percy's broken, and Jason is just trying to take care of the people he loves.<br/>OR<br/>A baby drabble that came out of nowhere, and will cause ALL the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Him(let him go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so be nice! But feel free to comment any suggestions you have!

"You left." Jason states, his voice is quiet but sure. He isn't asking a question, he's just making a statement. "Yes" Nico's voice barely surpasses a whisper, but he knows Jason hears him. For a minute there is nothing but the hustle and bustle of early morning in New York City, and the near silent huffs of their breath in the frigid air. "Is Percy," Nico starts. "No," Jason cuts him off. "But he will be." " I can't go back there. You have to understand, I can't keep getting pulled back there. " Nico's voice comes out sharp. "He's not " he pauses, "he's not, I'm not." Nico stops, running an angry hand through his hair. “It’s not fair that he needs me so much! I’m not here for me anymore, I’m here for him, and it’s not fair!” The outburst leaves him breathing harsh and fast, more vulnerable than he’s felt in a long time. “I just want to let go once in a while Jay. He’s become such a big part of me that I’m starting to lose myself! Who am I going to be then Jason? Who am I if I can’t even tell where he ends and I begin? How is that okay?” Nico’s eyes cut into Jason’s eyes searching for some sort of answer. Jason slumps beside him on the wall, and heaves out a sigh." I know how you feel, but I also know that you love him too much to leave. If you really want to go, I’m not going to stop you, and neither is he. We love you too much to keep you here with us.” The smile on his face is sad, not quite touching the endless blue of his irises. “Take a break Nico. Just get away for while, go visit your sister. Just figure out what you need okay? You deserve to be happy, and if loving you means letting you go then, well, that’s a price I’m willing to pay”Jason smiles gently, and moves to wipe the solitary tear that is making it’s way down Nico’s cheek. “It’s ok that you need some time, but just so you know,” He steps forward and catches both of Nico’s small hands in his. “You’ll always have a home with us.”His voice is quiet, all of the fight gone. “Jason…” Nico’s voice is no more than a whisper, and the sound is immediately carried away in the noise of a just waking city. Jason understands though, and steps forward to pull Nico against him. “Tell Percy I love him.” Nico murmurs into jason’s shoulder before stepping away. He gives Jason one last appraising look before he turns and is swept away into the crowd. For a few moments Jason stands in the morning air clearing his mind, then with a last lingering look at the crowd he spins on his heel and makes his way back into the warmth of his building, back towards the boy who will always need him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't make you want to tear your hair out! (Cringes and hides behind a wall.) Also, these are definitly not my characters...


End file.
